The invention relates generally to ancillary automotive equipment and more specifically to a collapsible rack for supporting an automotive body panel, such as a removable hardtop roof.
Some cars are equipped with automotive body panels that can be removed. Removal of the automotive body panel can either be for short periods of time, such as portions of days or several days, or for extended periods, such as months. A removable automotive body panel gives the automobile owner the ability to reconfigure their automobile for any number of reasons.
The removal of an automotive body panel, however, presents the automobile owner with an issue of what to do with the automotive body panel until it is reinstalled on the automobile. The storage location of the automotive body panel must protect the automotive body panel against damage. Therefore, suitable supports and padding must be provided. An additional issue, however, to be considered is that automotive body panels can be heavy and/or bulky making lifting awkward and difficult. Therefore, if the storage location is not proximate to a location to which the automobile can be brought for removal of the automotive body panel, movement of the automotive body panel to the storage location must be accomplished. Movement of the automotive body panel can be difficult and can potentially cause damage to the automotive body panel.
One typical method of storing and moving an automotive body panel is to place it in a rack having wheels. However, a rack is typically not in use all of the time and, therefore, must be stored when it is not. For example, hardtop roofs, which are available for some convertible cars, can be typically stored for up to several months and then used for several months. Therefore, the rack must not only have the necessary structure to support and protect the automotive body panel, but it must have provisions to be easily stored when not holding the automotive body panel.
Based on the foregoing, it is the object of this invention to overcome the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.
The present invention is a collapsible rack for an automotive body panel, such as a hard top. The collapsible rack has a rigid frame with at least two abutment surfaces. A member projects outwardly from the frame and defines a support. The member is coupled to the frame to permit placement of the member in a first position or a second position. In the first position, the support of the member is so arranged to cooperate with the abutment surfaces to define a resting site for the automotive body panel and the member in the second position has the support either located relatively closer to the abutment surfaces, or laid alongside the frame.
With the member in its first position, the collapsible rack is designed to support the automotive body panel, while in the second position the collapsible rack is designed to be stored. As such, the collapsible rack takes up a much smaller volume in the stowed condition. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the frame has a plurality of wheels attached thereto that permit the collapsible rack to be rolled in both the first, with or without the automotive body part therein, and second positions. This assists in bring the empty collapsible rack to a location to be loaded, moving the loaded collapsible rack to a storage location, and storing an empty collapsible rack. As with any collapsible rack designed to hold items subject to damage from scratching due to contact with the surfaces of the collapsible rack, the collapsible rack optimally employs appropriate padding.